


On This Snowy Day

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Like every Christmas for five years now, Banri is going to spend Christmas alone. He doesn't bother him, thought, but a little coincidence will change something inside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas~
> 
> I wanted to write a collections of drabbles about Banri and finally, I wrote this OS. Terrifying.  
> I hope you'll like it, and sorry for my english~

The snow was falling slowly, shining. It’s been snowing for days now, and the city looked like a big rainbow coat thanks to the illuminations. All around, people were smiling as if nothing bad could happen.

Christmas. It was supposed to be a day of happiness, but Banri only felt nostalgia. Wrapped in his heavy winter coat, his nose hidden in his green and red scarf hand-knitted by his grandmother, he stared at the sky. Even though his hands were wrapped in black gloves, they were frozen and he did his best to warm them up. _I should go back home,_ he thought. It bothered him to spend Christmas alone, but he was accustomed now. After all, it had been seven year now that he didn’t really celebrate Christmas.Oh, of course, he had had a rendezvous with a cute girl, or a cute boy, but it didn’t go farther than a dinner and a walk at the Christmas Market. It had been like that for the two first years, and after that, he had started spending Christmas alone.

He took a deep breath, put his hands in his pockets, and headed for his apartment. When he passed in front of a shop, he stopped and stared at it. Then, he decided to enter. He walked  straightaway to the alcohol section, and took a bottle of champagne, and also beers. The next day was free, and he would be alone at home, so he could have fun by himself (if “watching TV” was seen as fun on Christmas day). After a moment, he also decided to buy a Yule log, and bought everything soon after. He didn’t need food; he didn’t want to cook anyway, so he would probably eat one of his noodles cups.

When he left the shop, he heard someone calling his name, and he raised his eyes. He blinked twice when he noticed who it was, and shivered.

“Momo-kun?”

            With his cute bobble hat and a big smile on his lips, Momo seemed like one of those children ready to open their presents as soon as possible.

“Ban-san! Meeting you here is a miracle!”

“Huh, yeah, sure.”

            _Or just a coincidence_ , the black-haired man added for himself.

“It’s really Christmas, after all!”

            Momo’s happiness was so catching that Banri couldn’t help but smile.

“So, what are you doing tonight, Ban-san~?”

“Banri is fine, Momo-kun.” Banri sighed. “And I’ll watch the TV.”

“Seriously?” Momo blinked. “Alone?”

“Alone.”

            Momo opened his mouth and closed it, before pouting.

“Come with me.”

“What?”

“I spend Christmas with Yuki. Let’s do it with the three of us.”

“Sorry, I...can’t.” Banri looked away. “I just remembered I have something to do.”

            It wasn’t true, of course, he was free, but he couldn’t spend Christmas with Yuki and Momo. Even if, deep inside him, he wanted, he promised himself not to stay close to Yuki, scared that something bad could happen once again. That was why he was so mean with Yuki since they met again. He couldn’t afford to be close to him again. Watching Re:vale growing up from where he was had been enough, and would always be.

“It wasn’t a question, Ban-san.” And Banri almost groaned.

            When would he stop calling him ‘Ban-san’?

“You spend Christmas with us.”

“No.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“I want to be alone.”

“You don’t want.”

“My answer is no, Momo-kun.”

“Ban-san, please…~”

            And there Momo looked at him with big eyes full of sparkles, and Banri bit his lips, before giving up and sighing. In answer, Momo almost exploded of joy.

            So much to stay far away from them.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m back~ And I have a present for you, Yuki!”

“If it’s a cat, it’s no, Momo.”

“Well… I think we can say it’s a wild cat?”

            _A cat. Now, I’m a cat._ Banri prevented a sigh. _I'm not sure I'm a present for Yuki, but fine._ Yuki came and stopped dead when he noticed Banri in the entrance. He blinked and opened his mouth in a perfect 'o'.

“Oh.”

“See~!? It’s a good cat! I’m sure he’s hungry and thirsty~”

“Momo-kun, could you stop, please?”

            He wasn’t a cat. A dog, maybe, but not a cat. He prefered dogs, and if his apartment’s owner wasn’t against pet, he would have had one… Or no, two… Wait, maybe three… Or more.

“Sorry! But Ban-san will spend Christmas with us~”

“I see…” Yuki answered, and a soft smile appeared on his lips. “I’m glad you’re here, Ban! Let’s have fun together!”

            Banri nodded, even if he wasn’t sure they would have fun. _No, stop that. It’s Christmas, don’t spoil it because you try to avoid something that might never happen again. Enjoy it,_ he ordered himself.

“I… brought champagne and beers.”

“Good! It will be perfect with the dinner! I hope you like vegetables.”

“Don’t tell me you still eat vegetables only, Yuki.”

            Yuki laughed and, strangely, it made Banri happy, and he remembered the old days where they were Re:vale together and always argued about Yuki’s diet. He pulled a face, this time making Momo laugh, and followed the two men in the apartment. When he arrived in the living room, he was greeted by a white cat that he petted once Yuki had taken the bottles. He didn’t like cat that much, but an exception was done for Tenshi, Yuki’s cat.

“It’s been a while, little one…” He whispered while Momo and Yuki were looking elsewhere. “You’re as beautiful as ever.”

“I can’t believe she still likes you more than me!” Yuki exclaimed when he noticed them.

“Huh? Tenshi liking people, is it really possible?” Momo commented.

            Banri grinned. Tenshi only loved him. Even Yuki wasn’t liked that much by his own cat, and it always made him laugh. He leaned towards the cat and whispered, loudly enough for Yuki to hear:

“I can’t believe you still have to bear with this human. When do you get rid of him?”

“Meow!”

“Hey! Stop plotting against me!” Yuki pouted, and Momo laughed.

            Banri shrugged, and finally sat on the sofa when Yuki asked them to do so. The idol came back with appetizers before sitting between Banri and Momo. Banri almost froze, but he did his best to feel at ease.

And the beers helped him; and even them; for that. He didn’t remember clearly how it happened, but they started to think about the past, the way Yuki and Banri met, how they decided to become idols, and everything after. They avoided talking about their last concert, and when the main meal arrived in the table, they talked about the Christmas they’ve spent together.

Banri reproached Yuki about the Christmas dinners they always had had, and still had, and they started to argue about that. It looked like past Christmas with his friends, and Banri now was at ease, enough to joke with them, and to annoy Yuki, helped by Momo. He thought for a moment he was back in the past, with Momo smiling at his two idols while they were arguing, and Banri had to notice his hair was long to remember five years had passed. Nostalgia took him by surprise again, but this time, he accepted it.

When midnight rang, he was the first one to wish a Merry Christmas to his friends. In answer, they jumped on him and he thought he was going to die under their tickles. He should have expected it. They always did that! But he wasn’t mad; on the contrary, it was good. So good that he forgot the promise he had made to himself, so good he wanted to spend more time with them.

They ate the Yule log almost quietly: having drank too much, Yuki was laughing for nothing, saying nonsenses that not even Momo could understand, and it made them laugh. In the end, Banri helped Momo to put Yuki in bed, and decided it was time for him to leave.

“Are you sure?” Momo asked. “You can sleep here.”

“No, it’s alright Momo-kun.”

“But… You won’t bother him. I’m going to sleep here so…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry for me.”

“But there’s no train or subway anymore.”

“Good, a little walk will be fine for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hm. Thank you, Momo-kun, but don’t worry for me.” Banri patted his head.

“Send a text when you’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, zen’ a texut, a taxu… a zhing wizh ya’ phon’” Yuki tried to say and Banri rolled his eyes.

“I will, don’t worry.”

“Zhank ya for twotheday.”

“What?”

“Don’t mind him.” Banri sighed. He had understood what Yuki wanted to say, actually. “Good night, Yuki~”

“Good night Ban~”

“Good luck Momo-kun. You’ll need for tomorrow.”

“I’m accustomed.” The young man answered with a chuckle. “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep here?”

“It’s alright.” Banri repeated. “Thank you for tonight. It was fun.”

“I’m glad then. Send a text.”

“Yeah. See you later.”

            Banri greeted him a last time before leaving the warmth of the apartment. He had at least one hour of walk till his own apartment, but it didn’t bother him. Actually, he really needed a walk and it wasn’t cold at all, so it was perfect.

            While walking, he thought about the night he just spent with Yuki, and he couldn’t help but think that Momo had been right to force him. He had a lot of fun, and he didn’t regret it at all. Actually, he wanted to spend more time with Yuki and Momo. _Nothing bad will happen if I do, right? Everything will be alright._

            Something cold fell on his nose and he raised his eyes. A soft and happy smile appeared on his lips while snow started falling once again, like in these Christmas movies he used to watch when he was still a child. And walking towards his apartment, a thought occurred to him.

            Christmas, this year, was really great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't drink too much, it's dangerous.
> 
> And Merry Christmas~ !


End file.
